Electrified
by bittersweet rhapsody
Summary: He puts his hand on the small of her back and raises the other to touch her soft cheek with the back of his fingers. Their breathing speeds up, the world outside is forgotten. It is only them now. Nothing else matters.[Oneshot][Rated M][LEMON].


**Author's Note:** Okay, now, when you read this (and thank you for doing so by the way), remember that this is only my fourth fanfiction, and my first attempt at a lemon, so please review and tell me how I can improve.

And this IS a lemon, so if that's not your style, don't read. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Sadly. Heh.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He grabs her hand as she laughs and he takes off with her, fleeing around the corner from their playful pursuers. Although much shorter, her legs manage to keep up with his as he reaches his destination, throwing open a door and pulling her in a tiny closet with him, shutting the door, and hoping the others fail to see them. They sit down across from each other, their legs grazing as the space is a bit too small for comfort. She laughs as they both gasp, out of breath from the chase.

"Do you think we lost them?" she asks between breaths with a smile on her face.

"I think so," he responds, smiling back.

They stand back up as they catch their breath, peering out the cracks in the door as their pursuers run past, unaware of their hiding space. She giggles and jumps up and down, they've clearly won the game now.

"Looks like lunch is on them," he whispers, smiling at her.

She looks up at him and their eyes meet. Something connects, something entwines their innocent spirits together, something that had always been there, unknown to them both, but it surfaces as the gaze does not break. Both know that it is safe to come out, to announce their victory, but their eyes, locked on to each other, postpone their exit; something is stirring.

The smiles fade from their faces although no feelings have changed, and both become aware of the closeness between them. It is as though their thoughts become words, asking the question that both are dying to ask, and the question is answered as they draw closer. He puts his hand on the small of her back and raises the other to touch her soft cheek with the back of his fingers. Their breathing speeds up again, the world outside is forgotten, it is only them now; nothing else matters. Emotions that were once dying to come out have been expressed without words and accepted. Her heart quickens; his breathing slows. He lowers his face to hers and their breaths become one. Their lips touch and their hearts race. His grip on her back tightens as he pulls her closer. Her arms link around his neck and she deepens the kiss bravely, lost in the moment.

Fantasy becomes reality. He presses back, electrified, and he parts his lips, his heart racing at a new speed. She does the same and inhales suddenly as his tongue slides against hers. The sensation is new and she freezes in his arms; his heart skips a beat as he realizes she might want to stop, but her muscles relax and she kisses him back just as passionately as she slips his vest off, letting him know it's alright to keep going. He does.

He undoes the curious clasp in the center of her chest, grasping the zipper underneath. He pulls it slightly as he returns her strong, uncharacteristically brave kiss. She places her hand around his closed one, pushing it down; her zipper comes with it, still trapped between his fingers. He lets go and places his hand around her neck, reveling in the sensation of her warm, soft skin. He is almost startled when he feels her hands loop around him and remove the thick red sash around his middle for access to his belt. His heart beats furiously.

She has never felt like this before, her only wonder is why he is moving so hesitantly. She takes off the red sash and fumbles with his belt, hoping he does not want to stop. As if reading her mind, he removes his hand from the back of her neck and brushes her clothing off of her shoulders swiftly and it falls to the ground silently. He pulls her slight frame roughly against his muscular build hungrily; the remainder of their clothing is discarded. The tension rises.

Her skin tingles in anticipation. She feels his hardness against her midsection and craves it. His hands roam her young body, taking in every curve. His soft touch finds her breasts and he teases her lightly, as she gasps audibly, her hunger for him is apparent. Her hands wander downwards and quickly stroke his erection, but just once, revenge for his taunting. His hips buck instinctively towards her, and she backs into the wall, almost losing her balance. She cradles the back of his head and pulls him into a rough kiss as his hands drift downward, coaxing a small cry of pleasure from her as his fingers dance around her sex. She leans into him, craving more, when his wandering fingers suddenly and unexpectedly enter her. She cries out, first in discomfort, but then gives a soft moan of pleasure as he caresses her; she is ready.

He places both of his hands on her hips and she loops her arms around his neck as her legs entwine themselves around his waist, and with one swift movement, he enters her. He gasps in pleasure as she moans softly, her back firm against the wall. He thrusts again, harder this time as a rhythm establishes itself almost in time with his heartbeat. With each drive, his breathing becomes more labored, her moans intensify. He speeds up, gasping in pleasure and passion as she cries out with vigor, electrified, nearing the edge. Her breath hitches, and she gives a last gasp, her core trembling, every muscle in her body contracting and clenching around his hardness as she breathes his name, and he comes simultaneously with a loud, passionate moan, nearly collapsing against, her, pinning her against the wall again. His forehead rests against hers, as the two gasp for breath, regaining composure. He does not withdraw just yet, and her legs are still entwined around him, but she opens her eyes and gazes into his, and he traces her jaw line with a finger and kisses her softly. But suddenly, she breaks the kiss, and he looks at her, confused. She simply looks at him, and smiles.

"I love you."


End file.
